One More Drama
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ran kesepian karena dirinya sudah putus dari Tatsuki. Begitu pun dengan Rei putus dari Aya. Mereka sama-sama berpisah, tetapi sama-sama menerima gejolak aneh di dalam diri mereka. Hanya satu adegan drama, mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Rate T semi M. #83


**One More Drama**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **GALS! © MIHONA FUJI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo, deskripsi seadanya.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Di sebuah kota di mana para remaja menghabiskan semua kesibukan mereka ketimbang hal-hal tidak disukai. Di tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk bercanda, jalan-jalan, berbelanja, bersenang-senang, dan lain-lain paling menyenangkan. Mereka menyebutnya kota Shibuya. Kota yang penuh dengan para remaja SMP dan SMA bergaya nyentrik, sangat dikagumi oleh para laki-laki di sana.

Ini bermula saat seorang gadis keriting bergelombang berwarna kuning dengan _highlight_ merah di sekitar rambut kuningnya, berjalan-jalan sambil memakai baju musim panas sangat menor dan berwarna.

Kaus lengan pendek memperlihatkan pusarnya, celana sepaha sangat pendek, tetapi enak dilihat, dan sepatu _atsuzoko_ yang menempel di kedua kakinya. Beserta dengan aksesoris-aksesoris cantik dan berbunyi di sekitar jari, leher, dan pergelangan tangannya. Terlihat menor, bukan?

Gadis yang sangat angkuh ini berjalan-jalan mengintari kota Shibuya, dengan gayanya yang sok bak pemimpin. Pemimpin kota Shibuya yang terkenal. Dialah bernama Kotobuki Ran.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Dia adalah seorang penguasa berdandan nyentrik dan juga kemampuannya bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Mungkin terlihat konyol di mata kalian, tapi Ran sungguh hebat dalam apa pun lho.

"Cih! Kenapa hari ini aku tidak dapat uang jajan sih?" tanya Ran dengan gaya soknya, tangan kiri memegang pinggang.

"Hei, Ran!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama Ran. Ran menoleh siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Asou Yuuya.

"Nomor 2? Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Di mana Mamirin?" tanya Ran melihat sekeliling Yuuya, tapi tidak menemukan penguasa Ikebukuro tersebut.

"Oh... Mami? Dia lagi ada les tambahan untuk mengejar karirnya itu," sahut Yuuya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Kenapa kamu datang ke Shibuya?" tanya Ran lagi.

"He-eh... Aku ada urusan dengan Rei, tapi aku belum menemukannya di sekitar sini. Apa kamu bertemu Rei tadi, Ran?"

"Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu Otohata dan juga Aya."

"Eh? Aya juga!?" Yuuya terkejut mendengar kalau Aya juga tidak pernah datang ke Shibuya. "Pergi ke mana mereka?"

"Katanya Miyu, Aya sedang pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya ke sebuah pantai. Aya 'kan punya rumah keluarga di sana."

"Di mana?"

"Di Okinawa."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak ikut?"

"Aku dilarang ayah untuk pergi ke sana," kata Ran cemberut.

"Miyu?"

"Kalau Miyu sedang bulan madu kedua bersama dengan kakakku."

"Jadi, Ran tinggal sendirian di sini." Yuuya berhenti dan kembali melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan Tatsuki?"

"Tatsukichi?" Ran murung sejenak. "Dia meninggalkanku pergi ke rumah keluarganya yang ada di Sapporo."

"Eh!?"

Ran menatap lekat-lekat Yuuya, penuh harap. Ran memegang tangan Yuuya. "Maukah nomor 2 menemaniku di sini sampai mereka kembali?"

"Di liburan musim panas ini, aku dan Mami akan pergi ke pantai. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Rei dna Aya. Tapi, Aya-nya tidak ada. Jadi..." Yuuya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ran melepaskan genggaman tangan Yuuya, kembali murung. "Begitu, ya. Nomor 2 lebih memilih Aya dan Otohata ketimbang aku."

Yuuya gelagapan. "Bu-bukan begitu, Ran... Kami berempat memang sudah janji akan pergi ke pantai bersama. Tidak tahu kenapa Aya membatalkannya karena dia mau pergi ke Okinawa."

"Sudahlah... Lebih baik aku pergi..." Ran meninggalkan Yuuya sendirian. Jujur saja, Ran ingin sekali pergi ke pantai untuk menenangkan dirinya dari rasa kesepian ditinggal Tatsuki, Miyu dan Aya. Musim panas di tahun ini betul-betul sangat menjengkelkan.

Setelah Ran pergi, datanglah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dengan gaya khasnya yang dapat menggoda perempuan berseru ria dan berteriak "Kyaa Kyaa". Dia-lah Otohata Rei. Sang juara nomor satu _GrandPrix _SMU Meishou.

Rei menepuk bahu kiri Yuuya, "Hei."

Yuuya berbalik badan, melihat sahabatnya datang secara tiba-tiba. "Rei? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan melepas sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuya bingung. Mengerti apa maksudnya, Yuuya memegang kedua pundak Rei. "Apa karena kamu putus dari Aya?"

"Dari mana kamu tahu berita itu, Yuuya?" tanya Rei yang tidak terlalu kaget.

"Jadi, itu benar." Yuuya berhenti sejenak. "Aku mendapat kabar dari teman-temannya Ran tadi di telepon kalau Aya putus denganmu. Memangnya ada masalah apalagi sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Apa tiket untuk pergi ke pantai masih berlaku?" tanya Rei.

"Masih. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kamu akan tahu, Yuuya." Rei melambaikan tangannya, pergi. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada kerja sambilan di Shibuya."

"Ok." Yuuya sendiri bingung pada tingkah Rei yang seenak jidatnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Tadi ingin mengikuti Rei, tetapi saat ini dia harus menjemput pacar tersayangnya. "Celaka! Mami bisa marah padaku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuya berlari meninggalkan jalanan Shibuya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, melirik Yuuya sekilas. Rei menghela napas. Dia ingin mengajak seseorang, tetapi takut seseorang itu menolaknya. Sesekali Rei ingin mengobrol hal-hal menurutnya dulu menyenangkan. Gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya sebelum Aya.

"Hei, Otohata?" sapa seorang gadis ber-highlight merah berlari memakai sepatu atsuzoko-nya. Rei menengok ke belakang, sedetik Rei tersenyum kecil, namun itu hanya sepersekian detik saja. wajahnya kembali datar. "Yo!"

"Hn." Itu adalah sapaan dari seorang Rei. Ran tidak peduli pada sifat Rei yang sengaja memancing emosinya. "Mau apa kamu ke sini?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Nomor 2, katanya dia ingin mencarimu di Shibuya. Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?" Itulah pernyataan dari Ran yang benar-benar polos mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu." Rei membalikkan tubuhnya. Rei berharap gadis yang pernah disukainya, bisa mengejarnya. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun langkah kaki terdengar. Rei berhenti dan melirik ke belakang. Ran masih berada di sana. "Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kamu sering menahanku pergi."

"Untuk apa?" Ran mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sengaja datang menemuimu hanya untuk bilang tadi. Saat ini aku harus pergi bersama Sayo ke Sapporo."

Rei mengangkat alisnya. "Buat apa ke Sapporo?"

"Bertemu Tatsukichi." Senyum Ran mengembang. Hati Rei tersayat-sayat mendengar nama Tatsuki disebut di bibir merah Ran. Rei duduk di dekat taman tersebut, mengusap kepalanya. Kepalanya sangat pening. Ran yang sedari tadi berdiri, mendekati Rei. "Hei, kamu kenapa?"

Tarikan tangan yang dilakukan Rei membuat Ran terkaget dan matanya membulat. Pendekatan bibir mungil dengan bibir Rei membuat Ran benar-benar nyaris pingsan. Ran mendorong tubuh Rei menjauh, tetapi ciuman itu terus ditekan sesuai kekuatan Rei.

"Uhm... Lepaskan... aku... Rei..." rontaan dari Ran menyulut kemarahan Ran. Rei tidak menggubris apalagi bergeming. Rei terus menciumnya.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka berciuman. Napas mereka jadi tertahan di dalam tenggorokan. Karena merasa sudah waktunya melepaskan diri untuk menghirup napas segar, Rei meringankan tekanan kepala Ran. Ran yang tidak berontak malah tersungkur ke bawah dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

Keringat mereka mencuar keluar. Wajah masing-masing sama-sama memerah. Yang satu karena menahan napas, yang satu merona karena malu alias jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Rei yang napasnya telah normal, membungkuk dan wajahnya tepat di wajah Ran.

"Aku menciummu karena aku menyukaimu." Tangan Rei yang tadinya lemas, kembali menekan kepala Ran. Ciuman kembali tidak terelakkan. Ran tidak memberontak. Ran menurut saja pada apa yang dilakukannya. Mereka berciuman, melumat, dan mencumbu. Masing-masing terpesona pada rayuan dikarena masing-masing juga akhirnya putus dari pacar.

Ran putus dari Tatsuki, Rei putus dari Aya. Mereka berdua sama-sama putus cinta. Tetapi, apa mereka bisa memutuskan gejolak cinta yang pernah singgah di hati mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Rei mengajak Ran ke rumahnya yang sepi, tidak ada orang. Ran menyetujuinya. Di sana mereka berciuman, bergulat asmara, saling bertelanjang menumbuhkan cinta dengan nafsu. Mereka melakukan ini hingga akhir liburan selesai. Cinta yang dulunya hanya sepihak, berubah menjadi cinta sejati.

Sebuah drama yang tidak terelakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut cokelat tertidur di samping gadis berambut cokelat emas. Mereka bertelanjang dada. Saling berpelukan satu sama lain di balik selimut milik kamar tidur Otohata. Rei mengusap rambut Ran dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Rei mencium puncak kepala Ran. Rei adalah orang pertama yang memberikan benih di rahim Ran. Rei, orang pertama yang memberikan cinta ke dalam tubuh Ran. Hanya Ran yang bisa membuat dirinya bergejolak seperti ini. Hanya Ran.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya buat ff rate T semi M. Tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Lemon. Saya tidak mampu. Maafkan saya. Semoga saya bisa membuatnya lagi. Jika mau. :p

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 11 Agustus 2013


End file.
